


One Way To Liven Up a Party

by eos_3



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Festivals, Gen, Humor, Snide Remarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eos_3/pseuds/eos_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Glacial Spirits Festival hits a lull just as Tahno runs into Eska and Desna. Lucky for him that he can bend again, though that probably won't be enough once he opens his big mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way To Liven Up a Party

Tahno's enjoyment of a party generally hinged on two factors: whether he was the center of attention, and whether the people fawning over him were also keeping him entertained. Sad to say, this particular shindig did not provide either - and it got worse.

"Oh look, Desna, it's that trash waterbender from the papers," said a husky female voice from behind him.

Tahno looked up sharply from the seaweed martini he'd just acquired, and realized he recognized the pair of teenagers who were leering at him. That uptight chief's spawn, if he recalled correctly, though they looked like a couple of angry penguin seals in bad coats. As if they had any right to insult anyone.

He blinked at her for a moment, and looked around, realizing he was now completely alone. Ming must have wandered off looking for more of those nasty sea prune and caviar hors d'oeuvres. The whole festival had been a bit of a rush, and he wasn't quite certain where all of the other friends he'd come along with were at the moment - though he suspected they were on that giant wheel ride again, high as kites, literally and figuratively.

"So, I guess you don't want an autograph," he said, dipping his finger in his drink and then sucking it off, in what might be considered a lewd gesture. Not bad hooch for this backwater though.

Still, his grandfather had made the best decision of his life when he quit the Southern Water Tribe and made for Republic City. Not that these stuck-up royal brats were even Southern. Korra was Southern and she looked it, with her wolftail and hides and furs, but with her somehow it was cute.

These two, definitely not cute. He imagined Korra liked her cousins just about as much as he did.

"So what did it feel like when Amon took your bending?" asked the boy, who, from his bored, cold expression, Tahno suspected liked pulling the wings off of snow flies.

"Nice to meet you, too. Don't worry, it can't hurt quite as bad having an ugly identical twin," he said, and walked away. He looked around for Korra or Ming, basically anyone else familiar, waiting for the twins to try to bend his drink or something else at him, so he could be ready to redirect it.

Just as their attack came, he sidled up to Korra, who was watching some weird, traditional eating contest.

"Hey, Uh-vatar. Heads up!"


End file.
